superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
New Leaf and Once Bitten (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"New Leaf"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Zeus Cervas Erik Wiese Steven Banks |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Once Bitten"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Casey Alexander Chris Mitchell |- |'Written by' |Casey Alexander Chris Mitchell Steven Banks |- |'Technical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editors' |Tim Hill Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Paul Tibbitt Dani Michaeli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "New Leaf" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry the Lobster, Sheldon J. Plankton (uncredited) |- |'Jim Cummings' |Dance Announcer |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Once Bitten" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Dog, Male Fish #2, Male Fish #5 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Salesman, Fish #2 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Manly Voice, Male Fish #4 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Male Fish #8 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Announcer, Male Fish #3 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Perch Perkins |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl, Female Fish #1, Female Fish #2 |- |'Jim Cummings' |Cat |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Winslow, Lazo |- |'Billy West' |Rainced Rabbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Chuck Klein C.H. Greenblatt John Magness Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Karen Heathwood |- |'Character & Prop Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley Paguio |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Sheet Timers' |Andrew Overtoom Tom Yasumi Pat Shinagawa Ron Myrick Bill Knoll |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Glenn E. Oyabe |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jessa Arruda |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Tim Garrity Brad Brock |- |'Foley Team' |Dan Cubert Tom Maybeck |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Glenwood Editorial Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Intel Computer, Inc. Jay Lender Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2006 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Grill is Gone and The Night Patty credits Category:SpongeBob Squarepants: Bubbletown and Girls' Night Out Credits 304 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: FarmerBob credits 3009 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: Surf N' Turf credits 4001 Category:Spongebob Squarepants Nautical Nonsense VHS credits 2002 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon